Green Eyes
by Eevee-called-Strawberry
Summary: OC Lex is Bella's twin sister. Of course she is caught up in all of her drama and even has a few secrets of her own. Question is how much will she change the story or will she change it at all?
1. Prologue

It was a loud and surprising day when Renée gave birth to Alexandra and Isabella. It was a surprise but a beautiful one at that. Even more surprising was how different the two girls were. Lex was born with gorgeous light brown hair to match her mother and dark green eyes that stared up at her mother like she knew the secrets of the world. Bella screamed as loud as she could and everyone gave her attention, beautiful dark brown locks matched chocolate brown eyes. As they grew up the differences became even more evident, what also became more evident was Alexandra's unwavering protective streak over her sister Isabella. She looked over her like a guardian angel. Keeping her from hurting herself and watching that no-one would hurt her sister.

Lex was athletic and loved to mess around with cars. She was very graceful and enjoyed dancing and learnt as many martial arts as she could. She was quite quiet and many overlooked her. Bella however just seemed to attract drama and danger, her clumsiness the main base for both. She was not outgoing but many people paid her attention. She stayed inside quite a bit and preferred the sun over snow or rain, this gave her a pale skin colour. Lex loved the rain and the snow and would wait each year with baited breath for winter, her love of sports and the outdoors gave her a beautiful golden tan. When it came to living arrangements Lex preferred to stay with Charlie and visit Renée on the summer holidays, and so Isabella was the opposite, staying with Renée and visiting Charlie during the summer holidays.

Now both Bella and Lex found themselves heading to Forks. Bella was not looking forward to it but Lex was ecstatic as she had spent the last two years with Renée after a trip to Canada which didn't go too well and Renée was reluctant to let her go back to Forks. She couldn't wait to be back in Forks and find out what had changed. The plane soared higher and higher into the clear blue. And Lex looked over at Bella who was falling asleep looking dangerously like she would nod off and smack her head on the window. Lex huffs a chuckle and places her scarf under Bella's head. "Hmm thmnkfs." Was the sleepy reply. Lex smiled and looked down at her phone. Yes, this was good. It felt like a whole new start for her and Bella and Charlie.

 _A/N. I do not own any of Twilight but I do own Lex. I hope you will like this story! Please review if you have read. Any feedback is appreciated as I want to improve my writing at all times. Also, let me know if you want a Three Kings scenario, Just Jasper, Just Carlisle or Both Jasper and Carlisle? Thanks anyone who reads this! Will update at LEAST once a month. Aiming for bi-weekly updates though. XXX- Eevee-Called-Strawberry-XXX._


	2. Chapter 1 Topaz Eyes

DISCLAIMER- I don't own most of the stuff in here. Steph Meyers does. I own Lex though! xx

It was almost painful to watch Dad greet Bella and how drastically it differed from my greeting.

"It's good to see you Bells." Supplemented with an awkward one arm hug.

"Lex! Look at you! You cut all your hair off. Next you will be asking for a tattoo!" I leaped at Charlie and we had a good hug. Lord knows I had missed my humbly quiet father as Renée just always seemed to be chatting away about nothing. Me and Bells piled into the Police Cruiser and I got stuck with the backseat. I noticed Charlie wanted to talk to Bella, so I got out my phone and started messaging my friends to tell them that I had landed, and I would see them soon. Charlie looked over at Bella,

"I found a good car for you, really cheap." Oh dear. I know that Charlie seems to think that Bella attracts danger, but I know what car he is talking about as Jacob had sent over a picture earlier that week. Poor Bells.

"What kind of car?" She looks back as I giggle a little.

"It's a truck Bells, a Chevy. A friend sent over a picture of it earlier this week for me to see." She glares at me for a few minutes before turning to Charlie who looks contrite.

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Sure do. I still owe him and you a good fishing competition!" Charlie grins at me through the mirror and laughs.

"No." Bella answers looking out the window.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." Oh. I see, I know that Bella doesn't like fishing that much so that's probably why she doesn't remember Billy. I have seen Billy Spring, Autumn and Winter for close to 14 years, so he is more like an uncle to me and I have a lot of friends down at La Push. I have missed them these last two years.

We arrive at home and the Chevy faded red and ominous was sitting in the drive.

"I love it!" Bella squeaks. Wait. What? That thing is ancient! Like what? Well I suppose if she loves it what more could she ever want right?

"Hey. What's that under the tarpaulin?" I laugh.

"That, Bella, is my pet project of nearly 3 years now. I worked on it the year before I left so I could drive it when I got a licence of course then I stayed in Phoenix instead." I pull away the blue tarpaulin with flourish to show a gorgeous motorbike.

"And that is MY ride to and from school" She laughs and hold up her hand for a high five.

"It looks great Lex. Suits you too."

"Damn straight!" Charlie shakes his head at my antics and I give him a hug.

"Glad we're back Chief?"

"You know I am."

It was funny. The butterflies had not gone away at all. Some people probably wouldn't remember me that well, but I just knew, I knew that Bella was going to make a big splash. In a small town everything new or unexpected does really. I am worried though. Call it premonition or Bella's bad luck streak, but I felt like this year was going to change everything. And I for one am not prepared for that change. I want a quiet life for a few years. After Canada I just want the world to forget me and those who know me to forget what happened. I stayed behind Bella all the way to the school. I parked my bike right next to her truck.

"Nice ride." I heard someone comment to Bella. I turn my head towards the commenter.

"Yeah it is a good ride. Better than most of the crap made these days." A lie of course but no-one can drop comments like that to Bella in front of me or else. I spot a familiar face while guiding Bella around the corridors.

"Hey Eric! Not seen you in ages." His eyes scan the corridor looking for the match to my voice. He spots us and hurries over.

"Hey Lex. And Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella."

"Well let me show you to your next class. Are you both in this one?"

"Nah. I'm not. I'll catch you at lunch Bella." I drop over my shoulder heading to my next class. She shoots me a glare over poor Eric's shoulder.

Lunch was a whole affair. We sat together with a few of the people from our classes. Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela and a few others. We talked about nothing really. I tried to get my photo on the front cover in place of Bella's, but Bella gave a few funny quips about other stories they could run so that all sorted itself out. No. The affair started when a group of pale, topaz eyed students arrived. I had never seen them before. Bella jumps in first.

"Who are they?"

I look over at the table again one girl with blonde hair was practically sat on a giant dark-haired guy. I kind of figure they are together. The rest of the table are more spread out. A dark haired petite girl with a pixie cut, a bronze haired angry looking teen, and a blonde-haired boy chewing a toothpick. Wow. All so pale and they all have the same colour eyes, it makes me remember a story I have heard Billy tell at least a gazillion times about the wolves and the…oh. I see. I'm glad Bella doesn't know that story because she is way more observant than I am. The whole group is gorgeous looking.

"They are the Cullen's, Edward is the one with copper hair, Jasper is the blonde that looks in pain, Alice is the petite one, Rosalie and Emmet are together, and they are the ones sitting together. They are Doctor Carlisle's foster children."

I nod and look back at Bella who is staring at Edward. Oh no. Bella no. Bad idea sister. I think I just found the metal for Bella's giant danger magnet. I focus back in on the conversation just in time to hear Jessica speak again.

"I hear that their aunt also lives with them and helped raise them, her name is Esmé. I think that she can't have any kids, so she helps Carlisle raise his kids."

"And why does that matter? What's wrong with that?" I question her glaring her down.

"It's not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just…" I don't let her finish as I grab my lunch stuff from the table. Anger flooding me like a supernova. That bitch. What does it matter if someone can have kids or not? I can barley hear anything over the sound of my own pulse as I march out of the cafeteria. I don't pay attention where my feet are heading as I wind down the not too familiar corridors.

"Hey, are you alright?".

Hey there all you people reading this! Look, a second chapter has appeared! Hopefully it is super effective! Please review if you like and leave some ways I can improve if you'd like! And hopefully I will update in around two weeks but don't hold your breath folks because I forget things really easily. Thanks so much for reading! xxxEevee-called-Strawberryxxx


End file.
